Happy is enough
by chinochan-inulover
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha sulking over a letter he just got from Sesshomaru. Two hundred years of being together, she just wants him to understand how happy she is with him. OneShot. InuxKag


**A/N:** Another short one-shot. I just get really bored sometimes.  
Anyway, I'd like to do a small fic of this one-shot but right now **Absolution** is the most important fic, then I got to figure out something for **Mercy.  
**Anyways isn't it nice not to be so angsty all the time? Eh…

**Happy is enough.**

It was already late in the morning when she found him perched in rock besides an old imposing massive towering Goshinboku.

It wasn't their Goshinboku, after 200 years of living together in peace they had found a refuge in Kyoto instead of Edo. Inuyasha still missed it and so did she, but they would return in a few years. For now they lived a simple fulfilling life together.

And yet she recognized that face as soon as she reached his side and he hid something in his deep violet suikan and rose guilty and forlorn golden eyes to her grey eyes.

Without a word, but with a sorrowful glint in her eyes she reached him. He reached for her silk clad hips and buried his silver head in her stomach. She felt his nose twitching madly against her form and a sigh left her unpainted lips. One of her hands came down to rub one of his twitching ear and caress his silver strands, in a way only she knew how to.

When he finally relaxed and relented on his tight hold on her waist, she sat beside him, her head rested on his strong shoulder, and a strong arm wrapped around her mid section.

Offering him her hand she waited for him to give her what he had hidden, and after a sigh he dislodged her from his embrace and faced her, putting a paper, a letter she realized, in her hand. Frowning a bit at his num demeanor she watched him blank his eyes and look to a point well behind her, avoiding her direct gaze.

Before she could chastise him for his behavior that seemed more appropriate of 200 year old Inuyasha, when she had met him in the other side of the well, and not a 400 year old hanyou who had spent half of his very long life with her – a 200 year old human woman who still appeared to be in her early twenties, curiosity got the best of her.

Crinkling the letter open, she stares at the perfectly designed kanji. A letter from Sesshomaru…  
When she read the final character and rose her eyes from the crumpled letter Inuyasha had turned around, his shoulder against the bark, and his eyes to the horizon, lost, yearning…

"So Sesshomaru and Rin are going to have the seventh, huh?"

He flinched but didn't answer, merely keeping his eye away from hers, his arms crossed over his chest, sitting Indian style atop the rock. She uttered a great sigh and scooted closer to him and nudged his jaw with a cold nose.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye but still didn't answer her.

"Inuyasha, you have to stop tormenting yourself… it's not your fault we can't have…"

"Yes it is, and you know it" his interrupting hiss was unexpected, especially since he still didn't look at her.

Years ago, more than a century and a half ago, they'd discovered from an ancient inu bitch from the court of the West, that thirty years of trying to conceive were useless, because Inuyasha, as a hybrid, was completely sterile. After that, years had passed, and they were happy, they really were. But behind that happiness, as much as he tried to deny it, as much as she tried to tell him how happy she was… there was always an underlying sense of impotence, of forlorn longing, as if he'd been stripped of an important piece of him.

The fact that Sesshomaru and Rin were now going to give to the Western Lands a seventh prince or princess was setting him off.

She fell out of her reverie when his clawed large hand caressed her flat toned belly over the obi and layers of silk she wore.

"I wish…" he whispered, brokenly, his golden eyes closed as he nuzzled her neck."I wanted it so much… and I…I'm so sorry. I knew you'd be a great mother, you wanted it too, I know…"

Kneeling before him without a worry about her expensive garbs she caught his hands and kissed his knuckles. He blushed still not used to see her in such a position, and tried to pull her up, but she refused with a gentle smile, holding his hands to her cheeks.

"Yasha…I love you…I love you so much nothing could ever make me stop. And I'm so happy, so, so happy that we're together… no one would've ever thought we'd end up together… but we are. And nothing is going to make me regret my choices."

Inuyasha tried to shake her hold on his hands but she persisted. Then he sighed dramatically.

"All I ever wanted…"He whispered still forlorn and with his golden beautiful orbs cast down. "All I ever wanted was to give you a family… because you left yours behind to be with me. I wanted to make you the happiest"

Finally releasing his hands she smiled lovingly as she saw him opening up to her. Crawling to his lap like she used to do when they were newly mated, she waited until his arms cradled her to his warm hard body to kiss him under his chin. He pulled her more firmly to him. Grey met gold in a clash of souls that would never be softer.

"You always make me the happiest, koishii."

"I do?"

"Yes," she nodded sincerely, palming his cheek. His eyes desperate like she hadn't seen in a long time "Always"

Her reply was and sounded sincere and he was telling her how he felt, he was making her able to fix his forlorn mood. That was good. Nonetheless, his gaze darkened, and she understood he hadn't got it all out yet.

"You'd be a great mother. I wanted you to have my pup. I wanted to…" Hiding from her wondering, sharp knowing gaze he hid his silver head in her shoulder. "I wanted to be a father too, and I'd protect you… you and our pup. That was what would make the happiest."

She ignored the sting. So, yes, she would be the happier if she had his child, it was truth, but still hearing him say he was not the happiest, a truth she had already knew, stung. She wanted to make him happy too; she wanted him to be happy above anything, because he deserved it more than anyone else.

"Don't… Don't be mad. I didn't mean I wasn't…"

She squeezed his shoulder and kissed his jaw line again.

"I know Dearest. I know… I don't blame you Inuyasha… It's not your fault." Before he could answer derogative, eyes cast aside; she grabbed his chin gently and made him look at her. "It's not! We can't be parents." His expression tightened in sorrow, his pain full eyes boring into hers with such power she almost regretted directing them to her grey attentive gaze. "But we have a pretty good life, don't we? We are happy, most of all…" raw emotion toned her voice as she whispered. "We have each other…We are together."Rubbing her cheek against his shoulder and snuggling further into him, she tried her hardest to redirect some of her love from her skin, from her blood to his.

"Kagome…" He sighed and straightened her in his lap. Clearly he had something to clear with her. His now very serious golden gaze found hers, and she inwards recalled all the times she had already seen it. How wonderful that their young teenage minds had grown together to transform into two adults sharing their lives. "I guess you're right… " she exhaled in relief and then kissed him in the lips, their whole world building atop reality and crushing it, as they lips touched and so did their souls, knit together by an unbreakable bond.

When they unglued said lips from each other he had a goofy small smile in his face and hazy eyes, and so did she, happy to see him a little less tense, a little more relaxed in her arms.

"Besides Yasha, think about it. We raised Shippo. We helped raise Sango and Miroku's ten kids, and now we get to help with our nieces and nephews… It's not that bad… "

Waiting for an answer and hoping for all hope that he'd get her point right and didn't understood it, she was surprised ( pleasantly so) when he took her face and planted in her lips a much deeper sensual and passionate kiss than the comforting loving one she'd initiated before. She shuddered and he picked her up and jumped for the God tree's sacred limbs, hidden by its thick early spring foliage. Sitting abruptly in the highest thickest branch he pulled her to a straddling position, bunching up all that silk around her upper thighs and she giggled.

"You're the most insatiable man I know!"

He narrowed his eyes drastically, and gripped her waist harshly and pulled her to him, hips on hips, chest on chest, lips on lips and yet not kissing.

"You know no other man." He declared, sure of himself and with a tip of darkness in his eyes indicating his jealousy. Feeling finally playful and a vixen she narrowed her eyes back with a sneaky, daring smile.

"How would you know that?"

"Bitch." He mumbled against her jaw, ignoring her planned looks. He'd know her lie even if he hadn't been the one to take her innocence."I made you a woman." He added in a deep husk that had something brisk and incredibly sensual. Moving to kiss her in the lips , the inu hanyou stopped thoughtful to then offer her a sexy smile and pull her don on him in a grinding motion.

"Ugh… Inuyasha! "

Chuckling deeply he hugged her firmly to him and chuckled a little again. When their gazes met again, he wore a fantastic smile, a look of pure joy as he stared at her, one of his hands coming up to smooth back a lock of her unusual (for the century) loose raven hair.

"I was wrong."

"Oh?" surprised, she interjected. Him, wrong? Plenty of times! Admitting it? Not so frequent!

Gulping he didn't lose the glinting happy eyes but he did drop the smile to try to be more serious.

"I'd be even happier if we had…" there it was that forlorn longing tone and expression in his face, he quickly mastered it with a lazy smile to tug her eyes from her eyes to his mouth.

_I want to kiss him. No. No! Bad Kagome, you listen. Then you kiss. _

"Hey are you listening?" he questioned somehow a annoyed. His wife gave him a sheepish look and scratched the back of her head with an uneasy laugh.

"Sure, sure. I, huh… Just got" cough "caught up in something."

When she saw him sniffle she knew he was lost. When he opened a broad smirk and licked her cheek teasingly, she knew he was going to doom her. Then he resumed from where he'd stopped.

"Kagome what I mean is… I was wrong. I'd be happier if we could be parents but…" after a deep breath and a squeeze on her ass cheeks which he was lovingly holding beneath the cotton of the nagajuban and the other layers of clothing. She squealed and held his shoulder tighter, a blush spreading from her hairline to her collarbone. "But I'm so happy with you."

"Is it… Enough?" she wondered shyly, one of her slim pale hands, calloused from the bow and arrow, coursing a hot path to his exposed chest through the loose suikan. She inhaled sharply and grasped her wrist, the other hand raising her head by the chin, tenderly.

"It's more than enough." His voice bordering on raw emotion as he pulled her to him in a fierce hug, once again. Nose buried in the elegant curve of her swan neck, he nuzzled the three very small kanji of his name. She shivered and held him tighter. Finally he almost yelped, all of his body rousing in pleasure when her tongue made a hot wet path inside his ear.

"I love you"

He groaned at her, pulling her a little back to lock at her in the eye.

She smiled back, her face smooth, loving and her eyes shining in adoration.

"I know."

"And I want you"

"Yes I can also _feel_ that"

She pointed out with a seductive look, their breaths mingling as they got closer and closer, his hot thick hard member pushing against her fundoshi.

"Feh" she kissed his pout away and when he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"Hey!"

"C'mon Inuyasha, we had our times to do it in trees… "

"We did, didn't we?" he wiggled his eyebrows and his hips and she bit her lips to keep both a moan from the grinding and a smile at the image of a relaxed and trusting Inuyasha. When she was finally able to control herself not to moan or smile, she slapped his shoulder.

Almost losing his balance, his hands immediately flew to her waist, another to her back, holding her to him. Luckily he had been able to clamp his powerful legs around the thick branch and kept balance. Trembling a little, she exhaled with relief she embraced his neck as hard as she could. A couple minutes later she found herself sheepishly trying to avoid a pair of glaring golden eyes.

He always gave her that look when she endangered her safety.

"Idiot"

"Sorry." Again massaging the muscles of his chest to ease them both up, she heard him shudder with satisfaction and kissed him again lovingly, bordering on passionate. Breaking it she nudged his nose and smiled.

"Let's go home."

-Chino.

Hey review and check out my other fan fiction!


End file.
